Emotions Of Love
by Tears-Of-Blood333
Summary: I don't really know a summary for this... all I can say is it's a SasuSai fic, and it's rated M for mature content, such as YAOI! lemons and fluff! lol I just hope you enjoy it. Most characters are OOC, but I still hope you like it.


Summary: I don't really know a summary for this... all I can say is it's a SasuSai fic, and it's rated M for mature content, such as YAOI!! lemons and fluff! lol I just hope you enjoy it. Most characters are OOC, but i still hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I wish I did though... XD... but don't we all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai stood in his apartment staring at the blank canvas in front of him. He had never had trouble deciding on what to paint, but today was different. For some reason he just couldn't get in the mood. As he was thinking... a knock sounded on the door. The abrupt knock made the artist put his paintbrush down, a little huffily in a way. Sai was never truly bothered by anything; at least, it didn't seem so. He made his way over to the door, stepping so quietly that he scarcely made a sound against the hardwood floor. He opened the door slightly and peered through the crack, his half-lidded dark eyes blinking at the unwanted visitor.

It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Sai looked at him curiously wondering what the Uzumaki wanted. Naruto had never visited him at his apartment, and Sai was a little surprised to see him there.

"Sai..." Naruto stopped talking and looked at the ground quickly. Sai couldn't see it, but Naruto was slightly blushing. "Never mind!" he said quickly and left just as quickly as he had come.

_That was strange,_ Sai thought as he closed the door and moved back over to the blank canvas. he stared at it for a long while until he sighed heavily and moved away from it. He moved to the door to go outside and opened it. He walked out and breathed in the clean outside air. A light breeze blew causing the tops of the trees to sway slightly. _The outside world is so beautiful,_ he thought as he started to walk.

He walked into the busier part of the village and started looking at all the shops. He walked into one shop and saw Sasuke standing inside looking at a clothing rack. He looked at the Uchiha for a few minutes before deciding to walk inside. He walked up behind Sasuke, and, as it on instinct, he turned around to face Sai. He glared then turned back to the clothing rack.

"Looking for anything special Sasu-Chan?" Sai asked politely rewarded a glare from the Uchiha for the nickname. "What? Do you not like me calling you Sasu-Chan?" Sai asked curiously receiving yet another glare. "Fine... How about Sasuke-Kun?"

Sasuke fully turned around and glared evilly at Sai, "Don't call me that."

Sai's eyes widened at the response then he sighed heavily. "Can I call you Sasuke-San then?" he asked hoping he won't receive another glare.

Sasuke sighed and replied, "I don't care... just not Sasuke-Kun or Sasu-Chan... I can't stand those names."

"OK!" Sai said with a slight smile.

"You're weird... you know that?" Sasuke said turning back to the clothing rack and pulling out a simple black T-shirt. He looked at the size and then put it back.

Sai looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see the rack. "Need some help Sasuke-San?" he asked sweetly.

Sasuke eyed him but replied, "Yeah... I need to find a black shirt... size medium. Don't care what kind of shirt it is just as long as it's black."

"Ok," Sai said. He moved to the other side of the rack and started looking through it. He looked and looked but the only size he could find in black was either small or large. He decided to move to a different rack and walked off. Sasuke saw his movement and looked up for a second then went back to searching.

Sai was looking through the new rack when something caught his eye. He help up a black wife beater and checked the size. It was a medium, and they also had a small. He picked them both up because the small wasn't that much smaller than the medium and walked back over to Sasuke.

"What about this?" he asked once he made it back over to him. Sasuke turned and looked at the shirt he was holding.

"Why do you have two?" he asked.

"Because one is a small and it's not much smaller than the medium, and I thought that maybe you might want to try them on to see which fits better," Sai replied.

"Whatever," Sasuke said taking the shirts and walking to the fitting rooms.

Sai followed him and sat in a chair outside the fitting rooms. After a minute Sasuke walked out wearing the medium sized shirt.

"I know this is weird Sai, but I was never really good at judgment on clothes, so can you come and see if this looks all right?" Sasuke asked awkwardly.

Sai walked around the corner and looked at the shirt on Sasuke. "Kind of loose," he said. "Go try on the small and let me see it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but walked into the fitting room anyway. After a minute he came back out, and all Sai could do was stare. The shirt looked absolutely AWESOME on Sasuke. It was kind of tight but not too tight, and you could just barely see the lining of his six pack and all his other muscles as well.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, impatient.

"That one... it looks better and it will be less noticeable if you wear it under something," he said, but what he really wanted to say was 'That one... Definitely that one... it makes you look absolutely SEXY,' but he resisted.

"Ok... thanks Sai," Sasuke said as he walked back in the fitting room.

Sai sat back in the chair as he waited for Sasuke to walk back out. After a minute, Sasuke walked back out and saw Sai waiting.

"Are you waiting for me Sai?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah," Sai replied standing.

"Why?"

"Cause I was wondering if..." Sai's voice sort of faded. Sasuke looked at him confusedly, raising an eyebrow. Sai sighed and said, "Because I was wondering if you wanted to... um... hang out or something because I'm bored and don't have anything to do. If you're busy though I'll understand and leave you alone."

Sasuke found it weird that Sai was asking him to hang out with him and not Naruto or Sakura. He thought about it for a minute, eyeing Sai, and finally replied, "I don't care if you hang out with me Sai."

Sai looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Besides... I need to get to know you better since you're technically on my team."

"Yeah... I am aren't I?" Sai said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sasuke smirked and thought, _He's kind of cute now that I think about it._ Sasuke had finally admitted to himself that he was gay a couple of years ago after he left to get power from Orochimaru but before he killed him. Maybe that's why he thought girls were annoying. He still hasn't told anyone in Konoha that he's gay though so no one knows, and girls still hang all over him.

"Just let me pay then we'll go... ok?" Sasuke said with a slight smile that Sai didn't catch.

"OK!" Sai replied smiling widely. Unknown to Sasuke though... Sai was gay as well, and he was thinking how hott Sasuke is as well. He sighed and decided to wait for him outside. After a minute, Sasuke finally walked out of the store. "How long does it take to buy a shirt?" Sai asked when Sasuke made it over to him.

"I got side tracked by something," Sasuke replied honestly.

"Whatever," Sai said as he walked ahead of Sasuke.

Sasuke caught up with him, and they walked together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. Sorry if it sucked... just please review. if you have any ideas fell free to express them to me. Thanx for reading!


End file.
